geoanimationstudiosfandomcom-20200215-history
Greenuts (franchise)
Greenuts is a computer-animated franchise of animated films produced by Geo Animation Studios, a division of Paramount Pictures, and featuring the voices of Tom Kenny, Tara Strong, Tim Hill, Tom Kane, Jake Sharratt, Dan Castellaneta, Nancy Cartwright, Seth Green, and Craig McCracken. Three films have been released in the series thus far, Greenuts ''in 1993, ''Greenuts 2: the 2nd Film Begins ''in 1997 and ''Greenuts 3: the 10th Geo Animation Studios film ''in 2007. A fourth film, ''Greenuts 4: A New Beginning, is set to be released on November 26, 2015. Four shorts, Greenuts in 1990, Shoe in 1994, Greenuts: A Very Special Christmas ''in 1996 and ''Greenuts: The Second Short in 2011, were also released. A television series for CBS television network, Greenuts, aired from 1994 and its spin-off television series titled The Adventures of BallCone was aired on CBS on January 7, 2014. Films ''Greenuts'' (1993) Greenuts (also known as The Greenuts Movie) is a 1993 computer-animated comedy film based on the Original Short Film, the film made by Geo Animation Studios and distributed by Paramount Pictures. It was directed by Jake Sharratt and Seth MacFarlene and is the first installment in the series. ''Greenuts 2: the 2nd Film Begins'' (1997) Greenuts 2: the 2nd Film Begins (also known as Greenuts: the 2nd Film Begins or just simply Greenuts 2) is the sequel to Greenuts. The film was produced by Geo Animation Studios and released by Paramount Pictures on November 29, 1997. ''Greenuts 3: the 10th Geo Animation Studios film'' (2007) Greenuts 3: the 10th Geo Animation Studios film is the third installment in the Greenuts series. It was produced by Geo Animation Studios and released by Paramount Pictures. It was released in March 13, 2007. ''Greenuts 4: A New Beginning'' (2015) A fourth installment was first announced on April 16, 2010 titled Greenuts 4: A New Beginning, which it is currently in development for a November 26, 2015 release. Jake Sharratt is set to direct the film. The main cast members will reprise their roles for the film. Reboot A direct-to-video film the series reboot had been in the works since 2005, When A Midnight film had been released, with a release date planned for 2009. In March 2011, it was announced that the franchise would be rebooted with a new director, Chris Jones. Future In November 2012, Jake Sharratt has said that it is possible that the series could see 10 more sequels after Greenuts 4: A New Beginning, bringing it to a fourteen-film series. Television series ''Greenuts'' (1994-2005) In 1994, Paramount Television and Geo Animation Studios aired a TV show titled Greenuts ''that ran from 1994. The Adventures of BallCone'' (2014) In 2011, it was announced that Jake Sharratt said BallCone would be given his own TV show and set for 2014. In June 2013, Geo Animation Studios announced a new title for the show, The Adventures of BallCone. In August 2013, Geo Animation Studios announced an air date for January 7, 2014. Television special Greenuts: A Very Special Christmas is a 22 minute television special, set shortly after the events of the first Greenuts film (and before the events of Greenuts 2: The 2nd Film Begins), that premiered on the American television network CBS on Wednesday, December 25, 1996. Short films ''Greenuts'' (1990) Greenuts was the first short film produced by the newly formed Geo Animation Studios. It released on November 24, 1990. The short was re-issued in 1993 and shown before screenings of Greenuts film. ''Shoe'' (1994) Shoe is a short film released in 1994 and originally released on the Greenuts VHS. In this short, BallCone found a flying shoe in his room. ''Greenuts: The Second Short'' (2011) Greenuts: The Second Short is the 16th Geo Animation Studios short film and the second Greenuts short film. It was released on July 6, 2011. Cast and crew Cast : For a full list, see List of Greenuts characters. :Note: A gray cell indicates character did not appear in that medium. Crew Release Box office performance The film series has grossed a total of $1,529,1,101,540, with an average of $563,836,493 per film, making the Greenuts franchise the seventh highest grossing animated franchise behind (behind Shrek, Ice Age, Toy Story, Madagascar, Despicable Me and Kung Fu Panda). Critical reaction Video games Live shows ''Greenuts Live! Theme park attractions ''Greenuts Land is one of the children's areas at Paramount Canada's Wonderland (now Canada's Wonderland). It opened in 1995 and it consists of many locations from the Greenuts franchise, including Home of Shapes. In 2008, it was officially announced that Greenuts: The Fun Ride, a simulator ride, would be implemented into the Universal Studios Orlando, Universal Studios Hollywood and Universal Studios Florida. It was opened on August 19, 2009. Chronology In order of the Greenuts franchise history: #''Greenuts'' (1990) #''Greenuts'' (1993) #''Shoe'' (1994) #''Greenuts (TV series)'' (1994) #''Greenuts: A Very Special Christmas'' (1996) #''Greenuts 2: The 2nd Film Begins'' (1997) #''Greenuts 3: The 10th Geo Animation Studios Film'' (2007) #''Greenuts: The Fun Ride'' (2009) #''Greenuts: The Second Short'' (2011) #''The Adventures of BallCone'' (2014) #''Greenuts 4: A New Beginning'' (2015) Category:Movies Category:Featured Category:Greenuts Category:Franchises Category:Geo Animation Studios Wiki